I found him
by Kristyn1994
Summary: Edward Leaves Bella and she is pregnant. one day Edward comes back and his daughters doesn't approve. ALL VAMPIRES!
1. the truth

**I found him**

The Truth

Bella's POV

I was lying on the couch thinking about when he left me and I found out that I was pregnant with three beautiful daughters Maddie, Naomi and Kristyn. Maddie has long brown hair and it is close to black with golden eyes like everyone and is very short which I think she looks like Alice, Naomi has short blonde hair that comes to her shoulders and is not much taller than Maddie and Kristyn looks like her father Edward, her hair is the bronze and she is taller then the other two and she is the only one with powers, she can read mines apart from mine.

I was still lying there when the girls walked in ready for school.

"Mum are you ready to go" Kristyn ask looking at what I was holding I did not remember that I was still holding the picture of me and Edward, the one that was taken on my 18th birthday, she came over and grabbed the picture from my hand and looked at it "mum is this him is this our dad" I nodded my head when Kristyn had said that Maddie and Naomi walked over to see it.

"Kristyn you look just like him but a girl version" and Maddie was right, when Maddie said that Kristyn went all weird and ran up to her room she did not like people saying it because she had never meet him and she said he left me and she did not want me to get hurt and I loved her for that.

"Mum are you ready to go to school or what" had not remembered that I had to go but I shook my head and lay back down and closed my eyes. I heard the girls leave.

Krisyn's POV

I walked out of the house with my sisters and we all got into my jeep and headed for school, I parked my car and headed for my locker "Ok Kristyn what is the matter with you" I looked down and saw Maddie and Naomi looking at me with angry in there eyes.

"What do you mean" I said and as I looked down at them and I started to walk to my first class

"Kristyn you know what I'm talking about, when ever anyone says you look like dad you go all funny and it is very weird" I stop and turned around and looked at them, I did not know what to say to the because I never wanted to meet him and they did not either but they still want to see him for real.

"I don't want to talk about it right now so can we just drop it please" I said and turned and walk to class, when I got to Maths I sat in my normal seat and got ready for class to start.

"Good morning class and how are we this morning" Sir said as the door open and a beautiful man walk into the room "hello you must be Edward Cullen" when I heard that name my whole body went stiff.

"Yes I am" he said as he looked at me and smiled with the same smile that I had seen in the photo that mum was holding

"Ok can you go and sit next to Miss Swan please and we can start" oh great now he is going to be sitting next to me in Maths everyday, I grabbed my phone to text Maddie and Naomi when I saw that I had a text from Naomi

_**Hey**_

_**Do u who I'm sitting next to**_

_**Right now it is Alice **_

_**Ok **_

_**That is all I wanted to say**_

_**Luv ya **_

_**Na**_

Ok this is not good.

_**Hey**_

_**U think u hav it bad**_

_**Guess who is sitting next to me**_

_**And I want u to guess**_

_**Luv ya**_

_**Kris**_

I was sitting listening sir when I put my hair between Edward and I because he would not stop looking at me. The bell rang and I ran out of class and walked to my locker, I saw Maddie and Naomi talking to each other, when they saw I was walking toward them they looked at me "Ok Kristyn who was sitting next to you in Maths" I looked at them how will I tell them that our dad was sitting next to me in Maths.

"Ok just don't get mad at me, I had Edward sitting next to" I looked at them, they did not move at all "are you guys ok do you need to sit down" I said and looked at my sisters.

"How are we going to tell this to mum she will go all funny because you know how heartbroken she was when he left her" I looked at them, thinking she was going to come to school tomorrow.

"hey girls what are we talking about" we all turned around and saw mum standing there "are you guys ok, what happened" oh my god what are we going to do, ok think of something, thinking, thinking got it

"How about we go to the cafeteria" I look at mum and she nodded her head.

We walk into the cafeteria and we sat at our normal seat and where talking, me I was doing what I always did listen to people minds.

_Kristyn look over Naomi's shoulder _I look over at Maddie and then I looked over Naomi's shoulder and there was all of the Cullen's looking at us. "I have great ideal how about we go home and skip the rest of the day" I looked at mum she was giving me funny looks "I will tell you if we go now" I said and got up and walked to the door with Maddie and Naomi right behind me, I turned my head, mum must have seen them because she had started to walk toward us at a fast pas, we saw the Cullen's get up to, oh no not good, we all got into my car and we got home very fast when we got in side I started to head to my room when

"Kristyn get your butt on the couch now" crap I are going to be in shit now.

"Mum I had nothing to do with this, I did not know that they had moved back here and I did not talk to them at all" I said looking at my mum and I could see the sadness in her eyes, oh no not again I am going to kill that guy.

"Kristyn it has nothing to do with you so can you all go to you rooms and give me some peace" I walked to my mum and hugged her "I love you mum" I said to her and started to walk to my room when I heard the doorbell ring "I will get it" I walked to the door and opened it, oh crap, standing there right in front of me was Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie, ok now just be nice and don't get mad "hello how may I help you" oh that was gay.

"We are looking for Bella Sawn is she here" ok just stay calm and go and get mum

"Why don't you come in and I will take you to her" I said feeling very funny I walked pasted Maddie and Naomi playing with the footy "Maddie through it here" I said jumping. Maddie trough it at me and it was a crap trough, wait I have to take the Cullen's to mum, when Naomi and Maddie saw who was behind me they ran back to the house. I walked into the lounge room and mum looked up and me

"Sweetie can you please got and find my book I have missed placed it" I looked at her

"ok but first things first we have people that need to talk to you" mum looked at me funny and then all of the Cullen's walked into the room and that made mum jump I had to laugh, Naomi and Maddie where doing the same thing

"Ok girls go and let us talk and Kristyn you had better not read my mind or anyone else and don't try and put the walki talki's in here to listen" and she gave me the look great now I can't do anything and if I try to do anything I'm dead

"yes mother I will not do the things you said" I said walked out of the room with Maddie and Naomi behind me, when we got to my room turned to Maddie and Naomi "you know what to do now lets get to it and one more thing don't think about it because Edward can read minds like me" they nodded and we started to left the wooden boards and move them because my room is right above the family room and we have done something's so that we can hear what they are saying.

"Bella what did that chick mean when she said mother" Emmett said

"What she meant was what you heard I'm the girl's birth mother" Mum sounded scared

"How can that be if you are one of us because it did not work for me" Rosalie was mad

"I had them when I was human and when Kristyn bit me that was when I got changed" Mum what the hell

"So what are you trying to say here Bella and what happened to there dad" Oh crap mum was going to tell him now

"Edward do you remember when you and I did that thing" Oh god

"Yes I do what is the point"

"I will make it short for you all, Edward you are there father and that is why Kristyn looks like you so much" I could not hear a thing coming for the room

"Girls I know you are listening so come down here" I turned to Naomi

"How is it that she is always able to work it out" Naomi and Maddie both shrugged and got up and walked down stairs, why did I have to be the one. I got up and went down stairs, I was standing in the door and everyone turned and looked at me. Ok that is very creepy

"Oh my God Edward she dose look like you" I looked at mum and she started to laugh

"she looks like him and can do other things as well" I gave her the death stare but she just shock her head

"What do you mean" Jasper said looking at me I felt weird

"she looks like Edward, she can also read peoples minds like he can and every time she talks you can just tell that she is his daughter" Everyone found that funny but is wasn't. It felt like nothing and happened and that he had been my father the whole time and that he did not leave my mum but that was what the rest of them where thinking about

"Ok you guys can talk and I am going hunting, bye" I turned and ran out the back door, I was not going to hunt I just wanted to get out of that house.

What to do

I was sitting up in the tree house that Jacob and I made for fun, I heard people run in my direction, they had stoped in front of me I looked down and saw Jacob and Seth.

"Kristyn I know you are here, so come out and talk me us" Jacob said, I jumped down and land on my feet and looked at them.

"What do you guys want I'm doing things and I need to have a place that is quite" I could see that they did not fall for my plan to get them to go away

'Kristyn Naomi called us and told us what happened and we wanted to see if you are ok because it looks like you are going to cry" I looked at Seth and ran up to him

"Hold me please" I said as I started to cry, Seth put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"What happened all Naomi told us was that you did not want to stay at the house"

"Yes I did not to stay at the house because my dad is there and knows everything, why don't you come back with me please" I looked at Seth he could not say no to me because he loved me to much

"Ok just make shore I do not rip them lime from lime" Jake said with anger in his voice

"Ok Jake I will make shore of that and one more thing make something up like billy jut called and wants to see me, so I don't have to stay there" Seth nodded and so did Jacob we all heard more people running to us. We all turned around and saw Leah running to us.

"Thank god I found you Embry said that Sam was looking for us, Oh hey Kristyn I did not see you. Why do you look so sad" Leah come over and hugged me she was one of my best friends, she was like a sister.

"Leah do you think Sam will mind if Kristyn comes with us" Seth said as he looked down at me, I shock my head.

"I don't think he will mind, all I know is that it is about the Cullen's" why is it about them I just got out of my house that had them in it.

"I don't think Kristyn will want to come if it is about them, Leah so can you tell Sam that we will not be coming"

"What happened" Leah said looking at me

"The Cullen's are at my house right …" I was cut off

"No we are standing right behind you" I turned around and saw the Cullen's, my mum and my sisters, great.

"Kristyn we needed you to come home we have something to tell you" mum said looking at me.

"Mum whatever you have to say you can say here with Seth, Jacob and Leah" I said as Naomi ran over to Jacob and hugged Jacob

"Kristyn Edward is going to be moving in and we are going to try and be a family"

_We __did not want this to happen but we did not get a chose on it _I looked at Naomi and then at mum and nodded my head and put it back on Seth chest, he snaked his arms around my waist.

"Mum Seth and I are going out so I will meet you at home" I said as I looked at Maddie who was dying to come you could see it in her eyes

"Kristyn can we talk to you" I looked see who was talking it was Alice I nodded my head and followed her away from the rest of them but Rosalie was right behind me 'great'

"Kristyn what is up with you, what don't you like us or something? Why don't you to have a dad, Aunties and Uncles" Alice said looking at Rosalie

"It not that I don't want them I just me having to learn to live with out them" I said as some ties started to fall

"She is lying to us I can tell"

"Shut up Rose I can see it in her eyes that she is not lying to us" Alice said starting to get angry with her sister

"Whatever" Rosalie said hitting me in the back of the head I turned around and ran at her Seth and Jacob grabbed my arms to hold me back but that still was not enough so Emmett and Jasper had to hold me to.

"Carp she is very strong, Bella how do you keep her under control and how do we get her to clam down" Emmett as he put me in a head lock

"Screw you B" I was cut off

"Kristyn don't even think about it, Seth you know what to do" Jacob let go and so did Emmett and jasper, as Seth taking me back home, he was going to take me somewhere it was the one thing that would help.

"Hey, can you guy stop and wait for us" we turned and saw Maddie, Naomi and Jacob running to us. We stopped to wait for them we walked back to our house and I was relaxed, I walked up to my room and sat on my bed and Seth walked in sitting next to me so I lent over and put my head on his shoulder, he started to lie down and I did the same putting my head on his chest.

"Kristyn what is up with you, you can tell me" I looked at him

"its not that I don't want him to be my dad, he lift us, I have not had a dad for six years and how can just say that I forgive him for doing that and I know that he new about us and just did not come to see his own daughters" I looked into Seth's eyes and started to cry, he kissed the top of my head and pulled me closer to him "Seth can I ask you something"

"Anything and you know I will help, love" he said kissing my cheek

"If you where me what would you do"

"I would do what I think is right and to me the right thing to do is just forget about it and move on because you might get a chance at having a dad"

"Thanks, I love you" I kissed his cheek

"I love you to" as we began kissing each other so passionately it was just what I needed we broke apart and just lay there.

"Kristyn can you come down here please I need to talk to you" I got up and pulled Seth down the stairs with me and standing at the end of the stairs was my mum and Edward they where holding each other.

"Yes I'm here can we go and talk please" they nodded there heads and walk to the family room and sat on the couches, Seth sat down and I sat on his lap he put his arm around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Ok so what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked

"You know what I'm going to say so why is that" he looked at me and I could feel that I was going to cry but I had to hold it back, I guess that Seth could feel that and started to rub his hand up and down my arm.

"It is not what you think I do like you, it's just that I have ground up my whole life with out a dad I don't think I need one now" I have always been a crap liar, Edward looked at me he most of none I was laying. _Come on tell me the truth_

"Ok I will tell you, I don't like you because you left and I wanted a dad my whole life, when you left you hurt mum, I saw that how bad you hurt her and that hurt me and if you came back and I got close and you left again it would hurt even more, so Mr Black has been my dad ever since I got close to him and I know that he will not leave" I did not look up because I did not want to see his face.

"That is ok I understand what you mean and one thing I'm not going to go I am going to stay only if it is ok with you" I looked him I could see that he was not mad at me for what I said to him, I thought that he was going to get pissed off.

"Yes you can" he smiled at me "on one condition, you have to act like my dad" he had a huge smile on his face, Edward nodded his head. I got up and pulled Seth with me and walked outside, Seth stopped and I jumped onto his back and he started to walk again, we walked for a long time and did not care where we were going when Seth stopped we where out the front of his house, we walked inside and I saw Leah and Sue talking.

"Hello Sue, Hey Leah" I said as they looked at me

"So are they staying" what the hell where they talking about

"What do you mean?" I looked at them

"Are the Cullen's staying" Oh that is what they where talking about

"Yes I think so, More Edward then the others"

"What do you mean?"

"Edward is staying with us because he is my dad" Why do I keep on saying that shit

"Ok Kristyn I think we should go to my room, bye mum" I followed Seth up to his room, he sat on his bed and pulled me to him, I got close that I kissed him so passionately I think he was about to pass out, I felt my phone vibrate, I looked at the caller ID and it was a no number.

"Hello"

"Kristyn you need to get home now"

"Ok I'm on my way home see you soon" I said as I got up and walked to the door

"Kristyn where are you going" Seth stood up and grabbed my arm and turned me around I looked at him.

"I have to go, Sorry, I love you" I kissed him and walked out the door, I walked down the stairs very quit so that Leah and Sue did not know that I was going. I walked out without them seeing me now I had to get home before the rest of the pack see me, I walked looking in every direction to try and keep an eye out for the pack.

"So Kristyn trying to get out with saying hi to me" I turned and saw Embry standing there with his hands on his hips crap he must have seen me

"No I was just looking for you, I wanted to say hi" I looked at him I think he bought the lie.

"Oh, from where I was standing it looked like you did not want anyone to see you" crap why are they so good at working things out.

"Oh sorry I just have to got, or I will be in shit by my mum" I look at him he could tell what I was talking about, he hugged me and walked way waving I waved back to him. I did not want to run home so I was just walking, I looked over to the left and saw the sluts that go to my school, I hope they do not see me, so I put my head down and ran I wanted to get out of where I was I wanted to go hunt and take down a bear, I loved bears because I could play with my food first, I did not really watch where I was going and ran straight into the house I must of moved it because everyone ran out.

"Kristyn did you just think it would be funny to move house and scare everyone" I looked up at my mum, she was very mad I could see it in her eyes and Edward looked mad to.

"I did move the house but I did not know I did it until everyone ran out" they all looked at me funny "I was not watching where I was going and I walked in to the house, so who called me and told me to come home.

No way

Three weeks later

I got to school, all of my teammates where standing there talking to each other, when they saw me pull up they all ran over to my car and opened the door.

"Kristyn we have a meeting now about tomorrows game" I got out of my car and walked with my team to the change rooms and sat down waiting for coach to come.

"Hey Kristyn is it true that your family is related to the Cullen's or are people just joking" I looked over at Jane. How does news get around this school, I hate it when people find out thing about me.

"Yes they are my mum is married to one of the Cullen's and I would like it if we could talk about something different" They all looked at me and nodded there heads.

"So, dose any one have a guy that they want to tell us and we all know that Kristyn Boyfriend is very hot" Jess said getting up and looking out the door to see when coach was near. This conversation went on for about half an hour.

"Hey, how about we get changed and go train" I said standing up and walking over to my Footy locker, I grabbed my boots and jersey. When I was changed the team and I walked out and grabbed all of the stuff.

We had been training for about an two hours when the bell rang it was time for lunch we all went back into the change rooms, when we where changed we all walked to lunch and sat at our table. I looked over to my mum, Maddie and the Cullen's they where all looking at me.

"Hey, guy I will be back soon I need to got and see what my sisters want" I got up from the table and started to walk over to my family, on my way there I got so many people coming up to me and saying things like

_Good luck tomorrow_

_You will lead our team to victory_

_We are happy that you are the captain_

_We will all be there cheering for the team_

It was the game that would win a place in the finals and this is what the team has wanted so bad.

"Hey Kristyn can I talk to you for a sec" I looked over and saw Mike the captain of the men's football team was running to me.

"Yes you can" I looked at him he must of have been over the other side of the cafeteria because he was still running to me.

"Hey Kristyn, some time do you think that the guy could train with the girls just so that we can help each other out and make shore that we do get trophy for the men's and woman's footy teams" I looked at Mike and nodded my head and started walking to my family.

"Hey guys what are you looking at" I said looking at Edward the must he was mad and then I looked and Emmett and he looked confused.

"I don't understand" I look at Emmett and the rest of them.

"What do you mean you do not understand" what the hell is going on

"How is it that you can play football and not hurt anyone with your strength" oh so that was what they must have been talking about

"Mmmm, Can" I was cut off by Naomi coming

"Hey guy, what are we talking about, sorry I'm late, coach had to talk to the team" I hug Naomi and then turned to the rest of them

"I can not tell you here, I will tell you when we get home because we have to go train soon for the big game tomorrow" they all nodded there heads I turned and walked back to the girls.

"So what was that all about?"

"Just family stuff" I said sitting down. The Bell rang so we all got up and went back to the Gym we got the whole day to train, when we walked into the gym we saw that the was the whole men's team standing there,

"Hey Mike what is going on" I asked stepping up to him, I heard a door close and I saw Emmett walk up to me "ok guys what the hell is going on here"

"Kristyn, you said that one day the Girls can train with the guy some time so I thought today would be good" All of the girls started giggling when Mike said this, ok just stay calm

"Yes I said that we could Train some time but not today" I was tapped on the shoulder I turned and it was Jess

"Kristyn I think we should let them train with us because you know that everyone will come out and watch, we can show them that the girls team is better then the guy's"

"Ok, ok you win we will train with the guys" everyone started to jump around. "We will meet you on the field" We all walk in the change rooms, I was first one changed so I walked out to the field to get every thing ready, I got the footballs cones and the kicking tie

"Hey Kristyn do you need help setting up" I looked around and saw Emmett

"Yes that would be great" I said as Emmett grabbed one of the football bags "I thought that vamps don't play sport with humans" I said as I looked up at Emmett

"I don't I'm just the manger, that's all, what are you doing playing Footy"

"Well because I'm not like you and the rest of them, so I can not hurt people as much as you can and also I can get out of the house a lot" I said as the guys walked out of there change room.

"Hey Kristyn how did you get dressed so fast" Tyler said as he walked across the field

"Yes only because I had to set all of the things up" I said as I walked around the field putting the cones in place. I was waiting for the rest of my team to come out when I saw Naomi walking to me. I ran up to her "Hey Naomi, what are you doing here"

"I came to tell you something"

"What did you want to tell me" the look on Naomi face told me that it was not good

"I was talking With Mum and Edward, Edward told me to come and tell you that you can not play tomorrow, well ever" there must have been steam coming out of my ears because Naomi started to walk backwards

"So Edward was the one who said this"

"Yes he did"  
"did mum tell him that she said I could play"

"No she forgot to add that one little bit"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. How could she do this to me? She's already let the man/dickhead that left us all those years ago move in, and now this!!! It was too much! I ran back inside. I got changed and ran out of the gym and went straight to my car and drove home.

When I got home I ran to La push I had to see Seth he could help me out and make me not want to rip Edward apart. When I got there Sam was running the lines with Paul

_Hey Kristyn what are you doing here, you are meant to be at school _Sam said asPaul started to walk to where Sam and I where standing.

"Yes I should but I was about to lose it and rip Edward apart" Paul started to laugh

_Kristyn what did he do that made you want to rip him apart _Paul said when he got to Sam's side. "He got Naomi to come up to me and tell me that I was not allowed to play football anymore"

_Dose that mean you can not play tomorrow _Sam said very loud that I jumped I look at them and nodded my head and turned my head because I heard paws and a lot of them

"Hey guy we have got a problem" Quil said as he walked out from behind a tree "there are bloodsuckers coming this way and one of them is Bella"

"Hey Quil, What is going on" Quil looked at me and put his hands over his mouth

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Kristyn I did not know that you where here and if I did I would not of said it" he said, I could see that he did not mean to say it and I did not care that he did

"Quil how many time do I have to tell you, you can say bloodsucker in front of me and I am only half vamp so it is ok" I looked at he and he nodded his head

"Ok can we got now and Kristyn you need to come to so you can help us with them" Paul and Sam started to run, I followed them when we got there Seth, Embry and Jacob where there and they where all in there human form.

"Hey Sam they are 20 km out and will be here soon" Jacob said as he turned and look at them, my phone started to go off "oh, hey Kristyn I did not see you there" I looked at my phone and saw that I got a text from jasper

_**Hey Kristyn**_

_**Wat r u doing in La Push **_

_**U need to come with us when **_

_**We get there **_

_**U also need to talk to ur dad**_

_**Jasper**_

"Kristyn who was that" Seth said as he started to walk to me I looked up at them they where all looking at me

"it was Jasper he want me to go with them when they get here and he also so want me to talk to my dad" Jacob looked and me with a confused face "I got really pissed off at he because he thinks that I can not control myself and I hate him so much"

R&R

please tell me wat u think

and if u have any ideas can u tell me them


	2. What to do

What to do

I was sitting up in the tree house that Jacob and I made for fun, I heard people run in my direction, they had stoped in front of me I looked down and saw Jacob and Seth.

"Kristyn I know you are here, so come out and talk me us" Jacob said, I jumped down and land on my feet and looked at them.

"What do you guys want I'm doing things and I need to have a place that is quite" I could see that they did not fall for my plan to get them to go away

'Kristyn Naomi called us and told us what happened and we wanted to see if you are ok because it looks like you are going to cry" I looked at Seth and ran up to him

"Hold me please" I said as I started to cry, Seth put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"What happened all Naomi told us was that you did not want to stay at the house"

"Yes I did not to stay at the house because my dad is there and knows everything, why don't you come back with me please" I looked at Seth he could not say no to me because he loved me to much

"Ok just make shore I do not rip them lime from lime" Jake said with anger in his voice

"Ok Jake I will make shore of that and one more thing make something up like billy jut called and wants to see me, so I don't have to stay there" Seth nodded and so did Jacob we all heard more people running to us. We all turned around and saw Leah running to us.

"Thank god I found you Embry said that Sam was looking for us, Oh hey Kristyn I did not see you. Why do you look so sad" Leah come over and hugged me she was one of my best friends, she was like a sister.

"Leah do you think Sam will mind if Kristyn comes with us" Seth said as he looked down at me, I shock my head.

"I don't think he will mind, all I know is that it is about the Cullen's" why is it about them I just got out of my house that had them in it.

"I don't think Kristyn will want to come if it is about them, Leah so can you tell Sam that we will not be coming"

"What happened" Leah said looking at me

"The Cullen's are at my house right …" I was cut off

"No we are standing right behind you" I turned around and saw the Cullen's, my mum and my sisters, great.

"Kristyn we needed you to come home we have something to tell you" mum said looking at me.

"Mum whatever you have to say you can say here with Seth, Jacob and Leah" I said as Naomi ran over to Jacob and hugged Jacob

"Kristyn Edward is going to be moving in and we are going to try and be a family"

_We did not want this to happen but we did not get a chose on it _I looked at Naomi and then at mum and nodded my head and put it back on Seth chest, he snaked his arms around my waist.

"Mum Seth and I are going out so I will meet you at home" I said as I looked at Maddie who was dying to come you could see it in her eyes

"Kristyn can we talk to you" I looked see who was talking it was Alice I nodded my head and followed her away from the rest of them but Rosalie was right behind me 'great'

"Kristyn what is up with you, what don't you like us or something? Why don't you to have a dad, Aunties and Uncles" Alice said looking at Rosalie

"It not that I don't want them I just me having to learn to live with out them" I said as some ties started to fall

"She is lying to us I can tell"

"Shut up Rose I can see it in her eyes that she is not lying to us" Alice said starting to get angry with her sister

"Whatever" Rosalie said hitting me in the back of the head I turned around and ran at her Seth and Jacob grabbed my arms to hold me back but that still was not enough so Emmett and Jasper had to hold me to.

"Carp she is very strong, Bella how do you keep her under control and how do we get her to clam down" Emmett as he put me in a head lock

"Screw you B" I was cut off

"Kristyn don't even think about it, Seth you know what to do" Jacob let go and so did Emmett and jasper, as Seth taking me back home, he was going to take me somewhere it was the one thing that would help.

"Hey, can you guy stop and wait for us" we turned and saw Maddie, Naomi and Jacob running to us. We stopped to wait for them we walked back to our house and I was relaxed, I walked up to my room and sat on my bed and Seth walked in sitting next to me so I lent over and put my head on his shoulder, he started to lie down and I did the same putting my head on his chest.

"Kristyn what is up with you, you can tell me" I looked at him

"its not that I don't want him to be my dad, he lift us, I have not had a dad for six years and how can just say that I forgive him for doing that and I know that he new about us and just did not come to see his own daughters" I looked into Seth's eyes and started to cry, he kissed the top of my head and pulled me closer to him "Seth can I ask you something"

"Anything and you know I will help, love" he said kissing my cheek

"If you where me what would you do"

"I would do what I think is right and to me the right thing to do is just forget about it and move on because you might get a chance at having a dad"

"Thanks, I love you" I kissed his cheek

"I love you to" as we began kissing each other so passionately it was just what I needed we broke apart and just lay there.

"Kristyn can you come down here please I need to talk to you" I got up and pulled Seth down the stairs with me and standing at the end of the stairs was my mum and Edward they where holding each other.

"Yes I'm here can we go and talk please" they nodded there heads and walk to the family room and sat on the couches, Seth sat down and I sat on his lap he put his arm around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Ok so what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked

"You know what I'm going to say so why is that" he looked at me and I could feel that I was going to cry but I had to hold it back, I guess that Seth could feel that and started to rub his hand up and down my arm.

"It is not what you think I do like you, it's just that I have ground up my whole life with out a dad I don't think I need one now" I have always been a crap liar, Edward looked at me he most of none I was laying. _Come on tell me the truth_

"Ok I will tell you, I don't like you because you left and I wanted a dad my whole life, when you left you hurt mum, I saw that how bad you hurt her and that hurt me and if you came back and I got close and you left again it would hurt even more, so Mr Black has been my dad ever since I got close to him and I know that he will not leave" I did not look up because I did not want to see his face.

"That is ok I understand what you mean and one thing I'm not going to go I am going to stay only if it is ok with you" I looked him I could see that he was not mad at me for what I said to him, I thought that he was going to get pissed off.

"Yes you can" he smiled at me "on one condition, you have to act like my dad" he had a huge smile on his face, Edward nodded his head. I got up and pulled Seth with me and walked outside, Seth stopped and I jumped onto his back and he started to walk again, we walked for a long time and did not care where we were going when Seth stopped we where out the front of his house, we walked inside and I saw Leah and Sue talking.

"Hello Sue, Hey Leah" I said as they looked at me

"So are they staying" what the hell where they talking about

"What do you mean?" I looked at them

"Are the Cullen's staying" Oh that is what they where talking about

"Yes I think so, More Edward then the others"

"What do you mean?"

"Edward is staying with us because he is my dad" Why do I keep on saying that shit

"Ok Kristyn I think we should go to my room, bye mum" I followed Seth up to his room, he sat on his bed and pulled me to him, I got close that I kissed him so passionately I think he was about to pass out, I felt my phone vibrate, I looked at the caller ID and it was a no number.

"Hello"

"Kristyn you need to get home now"

"Ok I'm on my way home see you soon" I said as I got up and walked to the door

"Kristyn where are you going" Seth stood up and grabbed my arm and turned me around I looked at him.

"I have to go, Sorry, I love you" I kissed him and walked out the door, I walked down the stairs very quit so that Leah and Sue did not know that I was going. I walked out without them seeing me now I had to get home before the rest of the pack see me, I walked looking in every direction to try and keep an eye out for the pack.

"So Kristyn trying to get out with saying hi to me" I turned and saw Embry standing there with his hands on his hips crap he must have seen me

"No I was just looking for you, I wanted to say hi" I looked at him I think he bought the lie.

"Oh, from where I was standing it looked like you did not want anyone to see you" crap why are they so good at working things out.

"Oh sorry I just have to got, or I will be in shit by my mum" I look at him he could tell what I was talking about, he hugged me and walked way waving I waved back to him. I did not want to run home so I was just walking, I looked over to the left and saw the sluts that go to my school, I hope they do not see me, so I put my head down and ran I wanted to get out of where I was I wanted to go hunt and take down a bear, I loved bears because I could play with my food first, I did not really watch where I was going and ran straight into the house I must of moved it because everyone ran out.

"Kristyn did you just think it would be funny to move house and scare everyone" I looked up at my mum, she was very mad I could see it in her eyes and Edward looked mad to.

"I did move the house but I did not know I did it until everyone ran out" they all looked at me funny "I was not watching where I was going and I walked in to the house, so who called me and told me to come home.


	3. No way

No way

Three weeks later

I got to school, all of my teammates where standing there talking to each other, when they saw me pull up they all ran over to my car and opened the door.

"Kristyn we have a meeting now about tomorrows game" I got out of my car and walked with my team to the change rooms and sat down waiting for coach to come.

"Hey Kristyn is it true that your family is related to the Cullen's or are people just joking" I looked over at Jane. How does news get around this school, I hate it when people find out thing about me.

"Yes they are my mum is married to one of the Cullen's and I would like it if we could talk about something different" They all looked at me and nodded there heads.

"So, dose any one have a guy that they want to tell us and we all know that Kristyn Boyfriend is very hot" Jess said getting up and looking out the door to see when coach was near. This conversation went on for about half an hour.

"Hey, how about we get changed and go train" I said standing up and walking over to my Footy locker, I grabbed my boots and jersey. When I was changed the team and I walked out and grabbed all of the stuff.

We had been training for about an two hours when the bell rang it was time for lunch we all went back into the change rooms, when we where changed we all walked to lunch and sat at our table. I looked over to my mum, Maddie and the Cullen's they where all looking at me.

"Hey, guy I will be back soon I need to got and see what my sisters want" I got up from the table and started to walk over to my family, on my way there I got so many people coming up to me and saying things like

_Good luck tomorrow_

_You will lead our team to victory_

_We are happy that you are the captain_

_We will all be there cheering for the team_

It was the game that would win a place in the finals and this is what the team has wanted so bad.

"Hey Kristyn can I talk to you for a sec" I looked over and saw Mike the captain of the men's football team was running to me.

"Yes you can" I looked at him he must of have been over the other side of the cafeteria because he was still running to me.

"Hey Kristyn, some time do you think that the guy could train with the girls just so that we can help each other out and make shore that we do get trophy for the men's and woman's footy teams" I looked at Mike and nodded my head and started walking to my family.

"Hey guys what are you looking at" I said looking at Edward the must he was mad and then I looked and Emmett and he looked confused.

"I don't understand" I look at Emmett and the rest of them.

"What do you mean you do not understand" what the hell is going on

"How is it that you can play football and not hurt anyone with your strength" oh so that was what they must have been talking about

"Mmmm, Can" I was cut off by Naomi coming

"Hey guy, what are we talking about, sorry I'm late, coach had to talk to the team" I hug Naomi and then turned to the rest of them

"I can not tell you here, I will tell you when we get home because we have to go train soon for the big game tomorrow" they all nodded there heads I turned and walked back to the girls.

"So what was that all about?"

"Just family stuff" I said sitting down. The Bell rang so we all got up and went back to the Gym we got the whole day to train, when we walked into the gym we saw that the was the whole men's team standing there,

"Hey Mike what is going on" I asked stepping up to him, I heard a door close and I saw Emmett walk up to me "ok guys what the hell is going on here"

"Kristyn, you said that one day the Girls can train with the guy some time so I thought today would be good" All of the girls started giggling when Mike said this, ok just stay calm

"Yes I said that we could Train some time but not today" I was tapped on the shoulder I turned and it was Jess

"Kristyn I think we should let them train with us because you know that everyone will come out and watch, we can show them that the girls team is better then the guy's"

"Ok, ok you win we will train with the guys" everyone started to jump around. "We will meet you on the field" We all walk in the change rooms, I was first one changed so I walked out to the field to get every thing ready, I got the footballs cones and the kicking tie

"Hey Kristyn do you need help setting up" I looked around and saw Emmett

"Yes that would be great" I said as Emmett grabbed one of the football bags "I thought that vamps don't play sport with humans" I said as I looked up at Emmett

"I don't I'm just the manger, that's all, what are you doing playing Footy"

"Well because I'm not like you and the rest of them, so I can not hurt people as much as you can and also I can get out of the house a lot" I said as the guys walked out of there change room.

"Hey Kristyn how did you get dressed so fast" Tyler said as he walked across the field

"Yes only because I had to set all of the things up" I said as I walked around the field putting the cones in place. I was waiting for the rest of my team to come out when I saw Naomi walking to me. I ran up to her "Hey Naomi, what are you doing here"

"I came to tell you something"

"What did you want to tell me" the look on Naomi face told me that it was not good

"I was talking With Mum and Edward, Edward told me to come and tell you that you can not play tomorrow, well ever" there must have been steam coming out of my ears because Naomi started to walk backwards

"So Edward was the one who said this"

"Yes he did"  
"did mum tell him that she said I could play"

"No she forgot to add that one little bit"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. How could she do this to me? She's already let the man/dickhead that left us all those years ago move in, and now this!!! It was too much! I ran back inside. I got changed and ran out of the gym and went straight to my car and drove home.

When I got home I ran to La push I had to see Seth he could help me out and make me not want to rip Edward apart. When I got there Sam was running the lines with Paul

_Hey Kristyn what are you doing here, you are meant to be at school _Sam said asPaul started to walk to where Sam and I where standing.

"Yes I should but I was about to lose it and rip Edward apart" Paul started to laugh

_Kristyn what did he do that made you want to rip him apart _Paul said when he got to Sam's side. "He got Naomi to come up to me and tell me that I was not allowed to play football anymore"

_Dose that mean you can not play tomorrow _Sam said very loud that I jumped I look at them and nodded my head and turned my head because I heard paws and a lot of them

"Hey guy we have got a problem" Quil said as he walked out from behind a tree "there are bloodsuckers coming this way and one of them is Bella"

"Hey Quil, What is going on" Quil looked at me and put his hands over his mouth

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Kristyn I did not know that you where here and if I did I would not of said it" he said, I could see that he did not mean to say it and I did not care that he did

"Quil how many time do I have to tell you, you can say bloodsucker in front of me and I am only half vamp so it is ok" I looked at he and he nodded his head

"Ok can we got now and Kristyn you need to come to so you can help us with them" Paul and Sam started to run, I followed them when we got there Seth, Embry and Jacob where there and they where all in there human form.

"Hey Sam they are 20 km out and will be here soon" Jacob said as he turned and look at them, my phone started to go off "oh, hey Kristyn I did not see you there" I looked at my phone and saw that I got a text from jasper

_**Hey Kristyn**_

_**Wat r u doing in La Push **_

_**U need to come with us when **_

_**We get there **_

_**U also need to talk to ur dad**_

_**Jasper**_

"Kristyn who was that" Seth said as he started to walk to me I looked up at them they where all looking at me

"it was Jasper he want me to go with them when they get here and he also so want me to talk to my dad" Jacob looked and me with a confused face "I got really pissed off at he because he thinks that I can not control myself and I hate him so much"

I said as I started to walk in the opposite direction that my family where coming ""hey Kristyn" I turned and saw that Sam was walking to me "I think you forgot something" Sam handed me my phone and walked back to the rest of them, I saw Sam lean over to Seth and whisper something to him then Seth started to walk to me

"Kristyn I'm coming with you" Seth walked up and hugged me

"Why do you want to walk with me" I said as I pulled away from him and started to walk again, I did not care if Seth was following

"Kristyn what is the matter with you" I just kept on walking and I did not look back, my phone started to off, I opened my phone and read the text,

_**Kristyn **_

_**Stop trying to avoid us **_

_**Come and talk to me**_

_**I understand**_

_**Wat u are going through**_

_**Rose**_

Why is she texting me she dose not like me and I know that for a fact.

_**How would u no**_

_**Wat I am going through**_

_**And why would u want to help me **_

_**u don't like me at all **_

I was walking and it not get a text back from Rosalie and I did not really care I looked up and I was out the front of the mall in forks. I felt someone tape me on the shoulder, turned and looked to see who it was, it was Rosalie

"What do you want" I said as I started to walk away from her, I was pulled back by her

"I know what you are going through and I want to help" I looked at her how would she know what I am going through and why would she want to help me

"Why would u want to help me?"


	4. read plz

_**Hey everyone**_

_**I'm sorry but the next chapter for I found him is going to take longer then I thought because my laptop screen broke and I had to get a spear and then the keypad would not work and then when I got the spear back all my stuff was gone so I have to start again.**_

_**I cant remember what was in the chapter so if you have any ideas let me know**_

_**Peace out**_

_**Kristyn1994**_


End file.
